Como ella
by Annie Anarchy
Summary: Los mechones de cabello caían, uno tras otro. Y, junto a ellos, lo que quedaba del roto corazón de Hinata [Hinata's POV] [NaruSaku].


**Título:** Como ella.

 **Autor/a:** AmyAlien.

 **Género(s):** Drama, leve romance.

 **Advertencia(s):** Ninguna.

 **Pareja(s):** NaruSaku (insinuación).

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes públicamente reconocidos me pertenece; todos ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Estado:** Completo.

 **Resumen:** Los mechones de cabello caían, uno tras otro. Y, junto a ellos, lo que quedaba del roto corazón de Hinata **[Hinata's POV] [NaruSaku].**

* * *

Ya habían transcurrido varios minutos, y los ojos de su marido continuaban mirándole intensamente. Le gustaba tener la atención de Naruto, pero esa pesada mirada no hacía más que incomodarle profundamente.

—¿Sucede algo, cariño? —le preguntó, con una sonrisa amable. El Séptimo Hokage permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos para, luego, con un leve y vago ademán, señalar el largo y sedoso cabello de su esposa.

—Tu cabello —dijo, con simpleza—. Es _demasiado_ largo.

—O–Oh.

Un largo e incómodo silencio se extendió por toda la sala, la tensión entre ambos era más que notable. Naruto carraspeó, acabando su tazón de fideos rápidamente. Hinata mantuvo sus ojos fijos en sus pequeñas manos, blancas y suaves; las manos adecuadas para una ama de casa, y no las de una guerrera.

No podía sostener la mirada de su marido, no poseía la fiereza y valentía suficientes como para hacerlo. O quizás era porque no deseaba que viera los indicios de sus lágrimas, quizás porque sabía que no eran sus ojos los que él realmente quería ver. Hinata, a esas alturas del matrimonio, no lo sabía.

Jamás pudo comprender completamente a su marido. Él siempre parecía ausente, en su propio mundo, uno que estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

—T–Tal vez —comenzó, no sabiendo si debía continuar—, deba cortarlo. Creo que el cabello corto sería más adecuado para mí. De hecho, pensaba en cortarlo —tomó uno de sus largos mechones entre sus dedos, observando el montón de cabellos azulados con cierto toque de melancolía, y una profunda tristeza.

Extrañamente, Naruto no objetó nada al respecto, tan sólo se limitó a suspirar con pesar. Apartó el tazón, ahora vacío, y ajustó su blanca capa, listo para partir hacia la Torre del Hokage; su torre. Abandonó su asiento y, mirándole de reojo, se despidió secamente.

Ella, con una fuerte opresión en el pecho, sólo pudo contemplar la imponente figura de su marido marcharse, sin siquiera mirar atrás. Antes de que lágrimas acabaran por desbordarse completamente de sus tristes ojos, pudo ver la ondeante capa del Séptimo, que, en un parpadeo, había desaparecido, haciendo uso de su increíble velocidad. Una velocidad digna del hijo del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha.

—Vuelve pronto, Naruto–kun —bisbiseó la joven ama de casa, con el rostro rojo y las mejillas y pestañas impregnadas de amargas gotas. Su llanto provocaba espasmos en su menudo cuerpo. Sus gritos desgarradores rasguñaban sin piedad el interior de su garganta. Aún así, a pesar del dolor, Hinata acalló su sufrimiento.

Al igual que siempre.

Era una chica fuerte, pero no lo suficiente.

Era una mujer hermosa, con un rostro perfectamente redondeado. No obstante, Naruto prefería un rostro más estilizado y suave.

Tenía un cabello largo y sedoso, que olía a jazmines y era extremadamente suave al tacto; pero a Naruto le gustaban las chicas con el cabello corto, y con olor a _flores de cerezos._

Ella tenía pechos grandes pero, en las noches de pasión, donde su esposo le hacía el amor, evitaba totalmente tocar sus pechos. Y sólo podía esconder el rostro entre su cuello y hundirse en su cuerpo. A él le gustaban los pechos pequeños, unos que encajaran perfectamente entre sus callosas y masculinas manos.

A Naruto Uzumaki le gustaban las cosas sencillas y naturales. Buscaba a una mujer que fuera capaz de mirarle a los ojos y replicarle, contradecirle, gritarle, enojarse con él.

 _Buscaba a una mujer que fuera real._

Y ella no era más que una pequeña muñeca de porcelana hecha humana; alguien incapaz de contradecir las palabras de su cónyuge. Porque ella había sido criada para obedecer y adaptarse a cualquier entorno.

Simplemente, no había nacido para ser una guerrera.

Ella era Hinata _Uzumaki_.

Sin embargo, el nombre de la persona por la que él suplicaba y aclamaba en sueños era el de Sakura Uchiha.

Ella era Hinata Uzumaki, la _esposa_ del héroe.

Hinata se dirigió con premura hacia el baño...

Y luego estaba Sakura Uchiha, la _dueña del corazón_ del héroe.

Tomó las tijeras y, frente al espejo, cortó gran parte de sus amados cabellos.

No obstante, a sabiendas de que Naruto no le amaba, ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarle. Porque le amaba, y haría hasta lo imposible para permanecer a su lado.

Los mechones de cabello caían, uno tras otro.

Y, junto a ellos, lo que quedaba del roto corazón de Hinata.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola, ¿cómo estáis? Vaya, últimamente se me ha dado por escribir puro NaruSaku, y ni yo misma sé porqué. Quiero aclarar que este OS está ligeramente conectado con "Corazones rotos" otro OS mío —también NaruSaku, sólo que está centrado en Naruto—, aunque no es necesario que lo leáis c: Pero, si queréis leerlo, podéis entrar a mi perfil y leerlo. Por cierto, si alguien no entendió el porqué Hinata se cortó el cabello —que en realidad pasó, ya que en _The Last_ y _Naruto Gaiden_ el cabello e Hinata está corto— es porque (desde mi perspectiva, y en este fanfic) ella quiere lucir como Sakura. Claro, esto no es más que una teoría mía. En fin, me haría muy feliz conocer vuestra opinión respecto al OS~ ouo.

 **EDITO:** Pues, hola, de nuevo xd. Aclaro que lo del cabello de Hinata es una locura mía, nadie dijo que fuera real. Lo aclaro —nuevamente— por la tormenta de arena que se me vino encima xd. En fin, no le hago mucho caso a los malos comentarios, pero si a los **comentarios razonables y/o críticas constructivas**. Pero no permitiré—de ninguna manera— que me insulten, y mucho menos personas desconocidas que se escudan bajo un comentario Anónimo. En pocas palabras: **Los comentarios que contengan insultos serán inmediatamente eliminados**. Lamento las molestias, y gracias por su atención. También agradezco a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de comentar, a pesar de que el NaruSaku no fuera su pareja predilecta.


End file.
